


Rin Did The Horible Thing

by Nowaki



Category: Free!
Genre: Comedy, Complete crack, Funny, Gen, Goofy - Freeform, Haru just really loves water, Rin is a little shit, at least I think it's funny, haru's pool obsession, i swear I'm not on hard drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowaki/pseuds/Nowaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Run pees in the pool. Haru is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rin Did The Horible Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this kinkmeme prompt from round one:  
> Rin pees in the pool solely to antagonize Haruka. No sex necessary, I just want Haruka flipping the fuck out.  
> OP was anon. Yes I'm a creep who started going through round one. Don't judge.

Haru knew the second it happened.

He didn't need to feel the slight change in temperature to know what Rin did. The water called out to him, offended by such childish behavior.

"Rin." He growled, flipping his hair out of the way so he could glare properly.

"Yes, Haru?" He asked, the face of innocence.

"Why would you do that?" He asked, unable to maintain his cool facade. "How could you?"

"Oh, come on!" His old friend laughed, "everybody does it!"

Haru tackled him without a second's thought, the water compelled him to it, and both of them sunk. His blows were pointless against Rin's firm muscle but a good knee to the gut seemed to get the job done.

When they finally surfaced it was because Makoto yanked them both up by the hair. Haru was bleeding from a bite mark on his arm, something the water had tried to hide from him by washing the blood away. Unfortunately it was also making him lightheaded.

"That bastard peed in the pool!" He yelled, trying to make his friends understand. Surely they would be equally outraged!

"Seriously?" Rei asked.

"Haru-chan takes water very seriously." Nagisa replied.

"How can you be so calm?" Haru asked, "it's blasphemy!"

"Well it's not like we can judge." Makoto pointed out. "Everyone's done it."

"Have you?"

"Haru."

"Answer me. Have you peed in a pool?"

"If I may," Rei I interrupted, "urine is mostly water. It can't have done much harm."

"Has everyone here gone mad? It doesn't matter how little damage it does, it's a disgrace to the water!" Haru felt hot tears forming, it was like no one else understood the crime that had just been committed. "I need some alone time with the pool."

Everyone left in a hurry, except Shark Boy. He had one final taunt.

"If you think this is bad, you should see the things I do to the pool when we're all alone together."


End file.
